Wrong move
by Pumpkin Seed
Summary: Booth&Brennan get themselves into a hostage situation, BB in later chaps. Rated M language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I dont know own any part of Bones or its Characters, i just like to use and abuse them, haahaa!

Summary - Booth and Brennan find themselves in a situation when they go exploring a warehouse, BB in later chapters (I promise).

Rated M because my mind tends to get a little explicit and Booth and Brennan have to get rid of that sexual tension. I can feel it oozing from my TV when i watch them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Booth was crouched down and Brennan was stood up straight, she didnt understand why Booth had bought her here.

"Booth...if your planning on a drug bust id rather not be here." she told him.

He looked at her and she shrugged.

"Get down." he grabbed the sleeve on her jacket and pulled her down to her knees. "No one knows we are here and if they see us and decided to decorate our bodies with bullet holes who's gonna realise until its too late?"

Brennan looked around, the warehouse was empty and eerily quiet.

"No one's here." she told him.

"We dont know for certain."

She went to stand back up and he pulled her back down.

"Why am i here?" she asked. "I dont smell dead people."

He looked at her and then smiled, she really was crazy sometimes.

"Its not dead people we want...hopefully." he whispered.

Brennan leant against a wooden crate and glanced around again.

She watched Booth crouch forward and then she stood up and walked into the middle of the large empty room. She heard Booth grumble something and then he stood up.

"You _want_ to get us killed?" he asked.

"Booth just open one of the crates, look inside and then grab some drugs for evidence and then we can leave."

He walked over to her and went to hand her the gun.

"Hold that." he said and the stopped. "Better yet i'll look after it."

Brennan rolled her eyes and watched as Booth tried to pry open one of the crates.

"Did you bring a crow bar?" Brennan asked.

Booth looked at her, she could tell he was annoyed and angry.

Brennan reached into her pocket and pulled out a swiss army knife, she gave it to Booth who just looked at it.

"To open the crate." she told him, stating the obvious.

Booth flicked it open, he would probably break it before it opened the crate.

"This is hopeless." he mumbled.

Brennan frowned and then let out a sigh, she couldnt believe she had let Booth persuade her into coming out here in the middle of the night.

"It wouldnt of been if you had come prepared."

He handed her back the knife and put his hands onto his hips, Brennan knew he was about to argue with her.

"Well well well." they heard a man's voice say.

They both looked and then glanced at each other.

"Trespassers." he said. "I love trespassers."

Booth slowly reached into his pocket for his FBI badge but the man pulled out a gun and aimed it steadily on him.

"No moving."

"We're FBI." Brennan told him and folded her arms across her chest. "We can move."

The man looked at her and smiled, he pulled out a little radio and spoke to someone about needing assistance.

"You got a warrant to be here FBI?"

Booth licked his lips and sighed.

"No sir."

The man nodded and looked at Brennan.

"You FBI?" he asked.

"Not technically." she replied. "Im a -"

"Bones, shut up." Booth said through gritted teeth.

"Your his mistress?" he asked.

Brennan pulled an expression of disgust.

"She's my partner." Booth told him. "And we're not comfortable with you pointing that gun in our direction."

"Why dont you point _your_ gun back at him?" Brennan said.

"That wouldnt be a wise move. "

Brennan turned to her left and saw that they were now outnumbered, 2 of them and at least 7 big guys looking angry.

"The odds arent looking too good are they missy?" the man asked.

"No but it would be a challenge."

Booth rolled his eyes and glared at her, she looked at him and shrugged.

"Just keep quiet." he told.

"Tie them up." the man told his gang.

"What?" Booth and Brennan said together.

"I cant let you go now that i know your FBI, you've seen too much already."

"We didnt see anything." Brennan told him.

"Let me just remind you again...FBI." Booth said angrily.

The man nodded and watched as two of his biggest guys grabbed Brennan and tried to tie her up, he was amazed that she was fighting back and doing quite good.

Booth on the other hand had already lost his gun and was getting a knee into his lower abdomen.

"I can see your going to be a little problem." the man said to Brennan when they had finally pinned her to the floor and tied her hands tightly behind her back.

"I am so gonna kick your ass!" Brennan yelled, she hated being manhandled.

Booth was tied and making gasping noises like he couldnt breathe, one of the guys pulled him off the floor by his hair and searched his pocket.

He pulled out keys, gum, FBI badge and his cell phone.

"Search the girl."

"Touch me and you die." Brennan warned one man who walked towards her, he looked back at his boss who smiled.

He reached out and Brennan grinned, she kicked up her leg and caught the skinny man off his guard and her knee connected with his jaw. It sent him flying to the floor and wailing in pain.

"I like you." the man said to Brennan. "You have balls."

Brennan frowned.

"I dont know what that means." she told him.

He laughed and walked out of the room.

"Don, Travis. Bring them to their new room."

Booth and Brennan were pushed out of the holding cargo and shoved into a small room with no windows.

Brennan tried to look around but all she saw was darkness.

"Great." she mumbled. "Just great."

She heard Booth fumbling round in the dark and then it went quiet again. She hated dark rooms that smelt of urine and had no windows, it bought back some memories she would rather forget.

Booth was sat leaning agaisnt the wall listening to Brennan breathing, he wondered how long they would be kept alive and then he asked himself if Brennan was going to mad because he had gotten her into this mess.

He smiled and knew the answer to that already.

If these guys didnt kill him he was sure Brennan would.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N- Please review! I promise there is gonna be naked Booth and Brennan, maybe together, maybe not. haahaa. But definately some naked scenes coming, and some BB.

And how they gonna get out of this mess? Review and you will find out more, heehee.


	2. moving rooms

Booth heard Brennan let out another heavy sigh, that's all he had heard since they had been locked in the room together.

"Stop sighing, it's annoying."

"I don't like dark rooms." She replied. "This is your fault."

Booth smiled and shifted against the wall, he wasn't very comfortable. He knew Brennan would be blaming him for this whole situation and he couldn't really blame her, he would do exactly the same thing if she had gotten him into this kind of scenario.

"Yeah I was waiting for the guilt trip speech, spit it all out Bones."

Brennan looked towards the sound of his voice and smiled, of course he couldn't see her but she still smiled anyway.

"No, im going to let you suffer."

"Im not suffering." Booth mumbled.

"You will be when I get my hands on you."

Booth smiled and shook his head.

They froze as they heard heavy footsteps walking towards them, Booth calculated at least 3 men.

"Get ready." He told Brennan.

But Brennan was already ready and wanting to kick some ass.

They unlocked the door and bright light shone in blinding Brennan and Booth who were sat only a few feet away from each other.

"You're moving rooms." A guy told them, he grabbed Brennan by her arm and lifted her off the floor.

She struggled to her arm free but it wouldn't of mattered that much because her arms where still tied tightly behind her back.

"Why don't you just calm down and be relaxed like your boyfriend." The man told her.

Brennan stopped struggling and looked into the mans green eyes, he smiled at her and shoved her out of the room.

"That's no way to treat a lady." Booth told him as he was shoved out next.

"Considering we don't like you we decided we could treat you how we liked." The smallest of the guys told Booth.

"Well the feelings mutual." Brennan said to them all.

One of the bigger men pushed Brennan against the wall and pressed up against her, she stared into his eyes to show she wasn't afraid of him but it just made him smile.

He ran his hand down Brennan's arm and then kissed her neck softly.

Booth watched in horror, he couldn't believe some horrid man he didn't even know had his mucky hands all over Temperance.

"I like you though, you taste sweet." He whispered into Brennan's ear.

She narrowed her eyes and shifted her body slightly but she didn't get chance to make a move as he grabbed her and pushed her forward.

"I knew you were going to try something." He told her.

Brennan glanced back and looked at Booth; he was being held by the two other guys and looked pissed off. He looked back at her and smiled, just to show he was ok.

They were escorted into a slightly bigger room, with a steel bed frame and two wooden chairs. Brennan noticed the room had a window, which was very high but at least it had one.

She felt a hand on her ass and she looked at the guy who had escorted her from one room to another.

"If I wasn't tied up you'd so be dead." She told him.

"That's true." Booth told them. "She doesn't like you."

The man looked over at Booth and smiled, they had some great things in store for the both of them.

"Tie him to the chair." He told his two buddies.

Booth struggled at first as he felt the rope being tied very tight around his wrists; he looked over at Brennan who was looking away from the guy who was still leering at her.

"Ok, now she gets chained to the wall."

Brennan looked at Booth and narrowed her eyes, he was seriously in trouble.

It took the three of the guys to hold Brennan still while they chained her wrists to the wall; she was doing this without a fight. Booth just had to sit and watched while she struggled and was groped anywhere the men could get hold of.

He hung his head in shame and sighed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N- Woo thanks for the reviews so far, please keep them coming!

Booth naked is coming soon, I can't wait for that. Ha-ha !


	3. Beaten

Brennan opened her eyes and looked around, the sun was shining through the window and she let another heavy sigh, she wanted to be outside soaking up the sun rays on her way to work but instead Booth had gotten them into this horrible situation.

She looked over at where she had last seen Booth and her mouth hung open in shock and confusion, he had gone. She narrowed her eyes and wondered if he had managed to escape or had been killed.

She stood up and stepped forward, she didn't see any blood or any signs of a struggle. She looked down at her chained wrists and wondered if there was any way she could get them off without actually pulling her hands off with them. She tugged at the chain to see if it was loose in the wall but it didn't even move.

Brennan had never felt so useless before; she was worried about Booth and wondered if any knew they were missing yet.

A few minutes the door was unlocked, opened and Booth was thrown to the floor. His face bloodied and his half naked body battered. Brennan let out a gasp and tried to get to him but the chains stopped her.

He let out a grunt and Brennan looked over at the man who had thrown Booth in the room, he was grinning at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked angrily.

The man just laughed in her face and locked them back into the room, she knelt on the floor and reached for Booth, her fingers just touching his bare arm which was bruised and cut.

He winced as her fingers touched his tender skin and he opened one eye and looked at her, he tried to smile but his face was too sore. He saw the concern in her bright blue eyes and something inside his chest burnt deep and left its mark in him.

"Booth." She said softly. "What happened?"

He touched her hand lightly and then passed out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Booth had been woken up when it had still been dark outside, he hadn't really been asleep but he pretended to be when the three men came into the room. They dragged him out of the room without making much noise and not waking Brennan up; they took him to a room up some stairs and had tied him to another chair.

A few moments later he felt someone's fist connect with his ribs, he winced but didn't cry out, he had had worse.

For a few hours after that first initial hit the men had taken it in turns to punish him by beating him with their bare hands and then eventually anything they get could their hands on to use as weapons.

But he didn't mind taking a bit of a beating as long as it meant that they didn't touch Temperance, she was a strong person but she never would have been able to take such a beating.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Booth regained consciousness a few minutes later and opened his left eye; he couldn't open the right one.

He saw Brennan trying to get out of her chains, the skin on her hands red and bleeding. He tried to call her name but only a squeak came out.

She turned and saw that he was awake. She went to him and knelt down, she longed to reach for him and just hold him in her arms but she couldn't.

"I won't let them hurt you again." She told him.

Booth closed his eye and smiled a little, he was starting to feel a little more pain but at least he could move a little.

"Tempe" he tried to say something but she interrupted him.

"Ssh, its ok." She whispered softly.

He reached for her hand and she reached for his, she couldn't believe how bad he looked.

His eye swollen and bruising, his bare torso cut, bleeding and also bruising. She ran her eyes over his naked chest and saw distinctive weapon marks and some cigarette burns, she felt repulsed and angry.

But she knew Booth felt worse; she knew he felt guilty about getting them into this situation and not being able to defend himself. She felt a little guilty for blaming him, he had only come to this stupid warehouse because someone had tipped him off that it was being used to ship large quantities of illegal drugs and had bribed Brennan into going with him.

She looked at his battered face and shook her head slowly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N- Thanks for all your nice reviews, please keep them coming! This chapter isn't too long cos I'm meant to be working, heehee! But don't tell, ssshhhh!


	4. Angela

Booth was thinking about Brennan, he wondered what would happen if they came for her. He wouldn't be able to protect her; he could hardly move let alone fight a few big men.

He opened his good eye and saw Brennan fighting sleep, it was late he knew because the room was dark. He gathered up the rest of his strength and sat up slowly, feeling his body protest but he needed to sit up. His whole body was starting to feel numb.

Brennan looked over at him and wished she could break these damn chains and rescue him for a change. He looked over at her and they smiled at each other.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

Brennan shrugged.

"It doesn't matter; I've been in worse situations and managed to survive."

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"I know you can't protect me all the time Booth, but I can fend for myself."

He nodded and looked down at his bare feet; he wondered where his shoes had gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Angela hung up the phone and sighed, she had been trying to call Brennan for hours and her cell phone was always switched off. She found herself more worried over the fact her phone was turned off, she knew Brennan never turned it off.

She walked out of her office and went over to Zack and Hodgins; they were discussing facts but stopped when Angela approached. She eyed them suspiciously but didn't ask.

"I'm worried about Bren." She told them

They looked at her and folded there arms across their chests.

"Why?" Hodgins asked.

"Her cell phone is off; I've been trying to call her for ages. Booth's phone is off too."

Zack and Hodgins glanced at each other.

"Maybe their busy…together." Zack said.

Hodgins smiled but Angela glared at him.

"Something's not right, I can feel it."

Hodgins stepped forward and unfolded his arms.

"Give her a few more hours; if she doesn't answer then we'll investigate more. See if the FBI called them on an emergency case or something."

Angela nodded and then walked away; she was really worried about her friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brennan listened to Booth's heavy breathing and tried to fall asleep but she couldn't. Her mind was telling her to stay awake but her body was falling asleep. She hadn't slept for almost 48 hours and hadn't eaten for at least 24 of those.

She shifted positions and sighed for at least the ten millionth time, Booth grunted and stretched out his legs. He was also fighting sleep, he didn't want the men to come in and take her while he was asleep. At least if he was half awake the adrenaline in his body would kick in and he could at least fight a little.

He cleared his throat and tasted more blood; he knew the inside of his body must be as battered as the outside.

He saw how uncomfortable she was and felt his heart twinge again; he smiled a little and closed his eyes. At least thinking of her always eased his pain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N- Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, but remember you have to review this chapter as well to get another one, ha-ha!


	5. You're a dead man

Temperance whimpered as she felt her body moving, she didnt want to move; she was too tired. She whimpered a little more as she was hoisted of the ground and flung over someone's shoulder. She thought good thoughts about being rescued and thought about seeing Angela, Jack and Zack and hoped they were okay.

She prayed Booth was okay and in hospital.

Brennan opened her eyes and was looking down at the concrete floor, she frowned and noticed Booth; slumped against the wall. She turned her head slightly and saw two big men.

"Booth!" She yelled.

But he didnt move.

"Boooooooth!" she yelled even louder. She tried desperately to get the muscles in her body working but they wouldnt listen. She tried to struggle but to no avail, her body would not comply with what her brain was telling it to do.

"Let go of me!" she demanded.

"Or what?" the guy asked.

"You're a dead man." she told him. She was extremely pissed off, she hated being man handled and she hated the fact that they had probably drugged her and Booth.

"We're just taking you for a ride...literally."

The two men laughed and Brennan frowned, she had no idea what that meant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Booth was awake, except he couldnt open his eyes or his mouth and he couldnt get his body to work. He heard the door being unlocked and Brennan's chains being unlocked but he couldnt see or talk, he just had to listen.

He heard her whimper and the impulse inside of him to kick someone's ass was so strong but he couldnt do anything about it. He knew there was at least two people and his heart ached when Brennan whimpered again, he also knew she was so exhausted and wouldnt last much longer without water, not so much food.

Booth heard Brennan yell his name and he was so hopeless, he had promised to stay awake, be alert and protect her. Now here he was, slumped on some factory floor and unable to move an inch.

She screamed his name again but louder and more gut wrenching, she was desperate for him to wake up. She sounded scared and he wondered if they had drugged her too. Obviously they had otherwise she would be kicking some ass and seriously pissed, but she sounded afraid.

Like there was no hope.

Booth was willing his body to comply, he had to move. Had to get up, save her from whatever they planned to do to _his _Bones. He couldnt let them touch her, hurt her or worse.

He couldnt let someone break her and make her afraid.

She was a strong woman but Booth _had _to save her, he loved her and he couldnt bare to lose Temperance.

He opened his eyes and realised they had left the door wide open, obviously thinking he would be out cold for a few hours. He started to slap at his leg to wake them up, he wiggled his toes and smiled.

He was now on a mission.

To get out of this shit hole, find Brennan, put some guys in hospital(hopefully the morgue if he was lucky) and get them the Hell out of there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Angela was sat at Brennan's desk and biting her bottom lip, Booth or Brennan hadnt answered their cells for over two days. She had called the FBI headquarters and they had informed her that Booth had booked some vacation time and wasnt due back for a few more days, at least Wednesday.

Well it was only Monday today but what was Brennan's excuse?

Angela considered if Brennan was adventerous enough to just pack some stuff and go with him, but she doubted it. Brennan was a workaholic and always phoned if, even if she was stuck in traffic or over slept; which was very rare.

Hodgins watched Angela for a few more minutes and then knelt in front of her, he took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. She looked at him and she smiled a little, trying to show him that she wasnt upset or afraid for her best friend.

"I know you're worried Ange, but dont be. Brennan is probably with Booth on some wild goose chase or something."

Angela sighed and licked her lips.

"No, Booth's on vacation until at least Wednesday. He's gone to see his son."

"Have you rang Parker's mom?" Zack suggested from the door way.

Angela raised her eyebrows, she hadnt thought about that.

"What if he hasnt been there?" she asked, the worry now showing in her tone and her beautiful brown eyes.

Hodgins placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

He was silently praying that Booth would answer the phone and tell them Brennan was with him, or something relatively close to that.

Angela looked into his blue eyes and frowned, she knew Booth wouldnt be there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N- Sorry its been a while since ive update, not sure how long actually! But anyway, here's the latest chapter, Enjoy.

And please review.


	6. A familiar face

Brennan was placed onto a wooden block , she closed her eyes tightly and quickly opened them again. She needed her body to be fully fuctionally so she could kick some ass and get Booth and herself out of this mess.

"What we gonna do with her?" the smallest guy asked.

She watched the bigger guy smack the smaller one round the back of his head. It would of been comical if she hadnt been lying half paralysed and thinking the same thing.

The bigger man whispered something and then little guy laughed and nodded. He looked at her and grinned.

Brennan exhaled and licked her lips, Booth was so gonna be a dead man when he got better and she could kick his ass.

The biggest man approached her and looked into her eyes.

"Are you scared?" he whispered.

"No" she replied dryly. She wiggled her toes and smiled when she realised she could feel some of the muscles in her body waking up. "Maybe you should be though."

The guy looked at her and grabbed her chin in his hand, he pulled her up and squeezed tighter. Brennan tried desperately not to show pain or fear, she knew this was the kinda guy who got off on that sort of thing.

"Im not scared of you or your little friend." he told her. He let her go and shoved her back onto the wooden block, she sat up and looked around.

There had to be an escape route somewhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth was walking and swaying through the corridor, listening to any sound of Brennan or someone approaching him.

He sighed heavily and froze.

He could of sworn he had heard something.

He spun on his heels and came face to face with a man he hadnt seen before, they both eyed each other up suspiciously and stepped away from each other.

"Do i know you?" The guy asked frowning.

Booth looked at him and shrugged.

"FBI?" he whispered.

Booth narrowed his eyes and winced in pain, he made a mental note not to repeat that for a few days.

"How did you..." Booth began but the guy interupted him.

"NYPD. Im undercover and have been for a few months."

Booth sighed with relief.

"I need your help." Booth whispered.

The guy nodded, he could see that.

"They've taken my...partner. I need to find her."

The guy took out his gun from his sock and handed it to Booth.

"I cant go with you. But i can help you get out."

Booth nodded and took the gun without hesitation.

"Just get your partner and leave. They wont think twice about shooting you just because your FBI. Ive seen these guys in action and honestly, they do not care."

Booth nodded and headed off in one direction while the NYPD cop went the other way. Booth didnt look back, he had a weapon that could save his and Brennan's life and thats all that mattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Oh, do they get out...alive? Review and you might find out, lol.

Review...hint!


	7. FBI

Brennan watched as the bigger started to remove his shirt, she swallowed hard and looked around for anything to use as a weapon or somewhere to run.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her towards him, he breathed on her neck and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Looks like you've got no one to protect you now little girl." he whispered into her ear.

He ran his hand up her arm and across her ass, she looked completely disgusted but she knew what he wanted. And if she had her way there was no way that this creep was getting it.

He walked backwards and Brennan had no choice but to walk the same way, she was glad that her legs werent feeling so numb. She had to wait for the right opportunity and take advantage of it.

She fell onto the wooden block and gasped as the man fell on top of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth squinted as he looked through a tiny gap in a wall, he raised his eyebrows when he saw two guys and then Brennan being grabbed by her hair. Booth felt alot of anger towards both of the men, no one grabbed Brennan and got away with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela was stood in front of Sam Cullen with her arms folded across her chest and a scowl on her face.

"Booth is on vacation." Cullen told her.

Angela let out a heavy sigh and unfolded her arms.

"I dont think he is." Angela replied and ran after him as he walked away.

Cullen turned and smiled at her.

"Miss Montenegro...I asure you he is away."

Angela raised her eyebrows, she didnt look convinced at all. Cullen sighed and carried on walking, he didnt have time for this. There was a cop from the MYPD asking to speak with him in the reception and he wasnt leaving until Cullen did.

Angela followed him all the way to the reception and arguing with him that Booth and Brennan were missing and had been for 2 days.

Cullen spun on his heels and Angela froze.

"Leave me alone...please." he said to her.

Cullen approached the man sat in the reception and shook his head. The cop said something to Cullen and he turned and looked at Angela.

"Come here." he said to her.

Angela opened her mouth to protest but instead she sighed and did as she was told.

"Tell her what you just told me." Cullen said to the man.

So the guy repeated it and Angela beamed a very big smile, she knew she had been right all along.

"So...what do we do?" She asked.

_"We?" _Cullen said and shook his head. "The _FBI _will do something, you will do nothing."

Angela scoffed.

"That isnt fair." she told him.

Cullen just stared at her and then walked away, he had an FBI agent and an anthropologist to save.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth looked around for another entrance to the room where Brennan was but he couldnt see one, the only way in was the only way out.

He looked through the hole again and saw the man removing his shirt, Booth had an idea what was going to happen but he wasnt going to let it.

He turned the door handle very slowly and pushed open the door, he peeked inside and smiled when he knew no one had heard him.

He crept up behind the smaller guy and then grabbed him, pointing the gun at his temple.

"Move away!" Booth demanded.

The big guy looked at him and smiled, he knew Booth was very weak.

"Or what...you'll shot him?"

Booth frowned, that had been the plan.

"I'll kill you both."

The big guy smiled and grabbed Brennan, he pulled her in front of him and used her as a shield.

"You'll have to kill your pretty partner too though." he teased.

Booth looked at Brennan, she looked a little doped up and he couldnt see a single scratch on her.

Booth took the safety off his gun and got prepared, he wasnt going to think twice about shooting anybody.

He quickly moved the gun away from the small guys head and shot Brennan in the shoulder, the big guy let her go and ducked out of the way. Brennan fell to the floor and heard another gun shot. She looked up and saw the little guy was dead, shot in the back of the neck.

Brennan looked at her shoulder and felt a little sick, she couldnt believe Booth had shot her. She touched the wound and winced at the pain, Booth was seriously going to be a dead man now.

She looked around and saw the big men and Booth fighting, the gun had been knocked across the floor. Brennan saw it and got up to go for it when she realised they werent alone anymore.

Two more guys had entered the room, one grabbed the gun and the other grabbed her arm, she yelled in pain as he pulled her up.

"What the Hell-" he began but Brennan headbutted him and he fell to the floor. She smiled and then came face to face with the gun and the guy holding it. She had no idea what to do now.

Booth knocked the big guy to the floor and turned to find Brennan, what he saw made his heart leap into his throat.

He stopped fighting and sighed, there was no way they were going to win this fight.

Brennan looked at him and looked back, so much for the plan he thought.

"Good, now everyone has calmed down maybe someone can explain to me what the hell is going on?" The man with the gun demanded.

"We were just playing." Booth said sarcastically.

"When i have a gun pointing at your friend's head its wise to tell me the truth."

Booth licked his lips and wiped away some blood from his nose. Booth and Brennan glanced at each and frowned.

"What is that?" the guy asked.

They could all hear rumbling and approaching vehicles.

"Steve, get up and find up." He kicked the guy laying on the floor that Brennan had headbutted. He got up and walked off.

Booth was slowly walking towards Brennan and hoping the guy didnt notice until it was too late.

"Stop!" he said angrily.

Booth froze, maybe he didnt hope enough.

The guy looked at Brennan and hit her across the side of her head with the gun. She fell to the floor with a thud.

Booth lunged forward but the guy was prepared, he stepped out of the way and fired the gun.

The man moved quickly away and went to get something from one of the crates that lined the walls. Booth grabbed Brennan and slapped her face gently.

"Bones." he whispered. "Wake up"

He shook her and she opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Dont do that, it hurts." she told him.

Booth smiled and then looked away, he was sure the rumbling was getting closer.

He helped her off the floor then pushed her out of the way when cars came crashing through the wooden doors. He ran out of the way, grabbing Brennan again and draggin her out of harms way. They hid behind crates as gun fire rang out from all directions.

He knew what the guy had grabbed now, a machine gun. And he wasnt scared to use it.

Crates shattered and splintered all around them and bullets flew everyone. Booth tried his hardest not to get him or Brennan hurt but it was hard when debris was flying around everywhere and hitting them.

"FBI!" Booth heard someone yell. "Put your guns down!"

But the gun fire ceased to stop for what seemed and eternity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- I just wanna say...I have the same birthday as Emily Deschanel. Wooo...except she is 10 years older then me...! But hey, lol.

Please Review! If you review you get to find out what happens, mwahahaha!


	8. Untitled

"You shot me!" Brennan said angrily after they had dived out of harms way.

Booth looked at her gun shot wound in her shoulder and sighed.

"It was the only way i could get him to let you go." he replied.

Brennan scoffed.

"Sure" she said sarcastically.

Gun fire was still happening between the FBI agents and the crooks while Booth and Brennan argued behind some crates.

"It was a bad shot." she told him.

Booth nodded and smiled, he was going to shoot her in the leg at first but he decided against it.

"Least your still alive."

Brennan rolled her eyes and forced herself to look at her wound, she felt a little light headed and sick. She had seen plently of gunshot wounds in her life but for some reason she felt like passing out.

Booth studied her face carefully, she looked very pale.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked.

She nodded and closed her eyes, her head was throbbing and the pain in her shoulder was excrutiating. She heard bullet after bullet being fired and wondered why it was taking the FBI so long to win this battle.

Just as she opened her eyes the crate they were hiding behind exploded and splintered wood flew everywhere. Booth grabbed hold of her wrist and ran away from the gunfire, last thing he wanted was for both of them to get shot.

Booth ducked behind more crates and Brennan sighed.

"Is this the best place to hide?" she asked.

Booth looked around and nodded, he couldnt see anywhere else to run or hide so this would have to do.

"Im so tired." Brennan mumbled.

Booth looked at her.

"Dont go to sleep...you're not allowed to sleep yet." he warned knowing that if she fell asleep she would likely wake up in hospital and freak out.

He helped her lay down and she put her hand over the hole in her shoulder, she didnt want to press on it to stop the blood because she knew that would hurt 50 times more than it already did.

"We're gonna have to stop the bleeding." She heard Booth tell her.

Brennan shook her head in protest but felt a searing pain rip through her body, she let out a gasp and then fainted.

Booth tried to get some attention from the FBI but he was finding it a little difficult as they were all shooting at people. He couldnt understand why the firing had ceased, there hadnt been that many people in the warehouse.

He had forgotten about his own pain for the time being as he knew Brennan needed him and some medical attention. This is all he cared about, he needed to get help and soon.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Temperance winced as she opened her eyes, the pain in her head was still throbbing but her arm seemed numb and it felt quite good. She blinked a few times and then yawned, she felt like she had been sleeping for days.

She looked around the room and frowned, she couldnt remember getting to hospital. She sat up slowly and saw Booth asleep in the armchair, he had stitches in some places and bandages in others. She watched him for a long time and wondered what he dreamt about, she hoped it wasnt what he did when he was ranger or anything bad.

He looked so peaceful and relaxed she doubted it was any of the above.

When he finally opened his eyes he saw Brennan looking at him but she seemed far away.

"Hey." he said softly, not wanting to startle her.

Her eyes came back into focus and she smiled.

"Hi." she replied.

He sat on the bed and held her hand.

"Feel rested?" he asked.

Brennan nodded.

"Good, you've been asleep for 2 days."

She raised her eyebrows, no wonder she had a thumping headache if she had been sleeping that long.

"What about you?"

Booth smiled and looked at his few scrapes.

"Had worse...a few minor cuts here and there. Fractured a bone in my arm but its cool."

"Its your own fault." Brennan told him and smiled.

Booth sighed heavily, he knew it was his own fault and he realised that something worse could of happened to Brennan because of him.

"Im sorry." he told her, looking deep into her blue eyes.

She waved it away like it was an annoying fly.

"Ive had worse."

They looked at each other and smiled.

"I didnt mean to shoot you."

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"If you didnt then you woudnt of."

He opened his mouth to reply but instead shook his head.

"Two FBI agents were injured in the gunfire, all the people who kidnapped us etc are dead." Booth told his partner.

She looked at him and nodded.

"They get away with it." she told him.

"Well...hopefully there in Hell being tortured."

They both laughed and looked away from one another.

"Do I get a gun yet?"

Booth just smiled and brushed some of her hair away from her face.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_A/N- Thanks you for your reviews, they have inspired me to write more and more. Hopefully you liked this chapter and will review it...Please._

_Thanks x_


End file.
